


'Dirty Talk' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so different, and yet so similar it killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Dirty Talk' for Kink Bingo

_It was bad enough that the new Lockon looked so much like the first man to bear that name. It gave Tieria a shock the first time they met, but he learned to deal with it. Though the brothers seemed identical on the surface, their personalities were different enough that they had subtly unique body language. It hurt a little less every time Tieria saw him._

 _But his voice, **fuck** , why did they have to sound so much the same?_

~~~

The hands on his shoulders startled him, but it was the low voice in his ear that made Tieria shiver in surprise. "You know, contrary to what you seem to believe, we _are_ actually allowed to relax when we're not on duty."

Tieria gritted his teeth and promised himself that _this_ time he wasn't going to let Lockon get a rise out of him. "In point of fact, I am relaxing," he replied, keeping his voice carefully neutral. "I enjoy studying Virtue's technical specs."

The other man's soft chuckle sent his breath ghosting over the shell of Tieria's ear. "I don't think you even know the meaning of the word. And no, don't quote the dictionary definition at me. Memorizing is not the same as knowing."

Tieria might have argued further, but Lockon chose that moment to dig his thumbs into the knots that had formed in Tieria's shoulder muscles. Tension he hadn't even realized was there began to release, and he found himself pinned in place, quivering.

"There now, see?" Amusement turned Lockon's voice into something like a purr, smooth and rough at the same time, sweet honey with a thread of smoke through it. "It'd be even better without that heavy sweater you always wear." There was a pause, and when he spoke again Tieria could _hear_ his wicked smile. "Wanna try?"

Tieria groaned, and was grateful the sound would be attributed to the magic of Lockon's fingers rather than the effect of his voice.

~~~

 _Routine flight checks didn't need to be such a torture. There was no reason they should use the general comm line to make their reports; they could have used a private line to the Ptolemy. Unfortunately there was also no good reason they shouldn't, and any objection Tieria made would only sound silly._

 _"Cherudim is still listing to the right when I engage sniper mode, it's throwing off my aim."_

 _"Try recalibrating the thrusters."_

 _"I **did**. Twice. I dunno, maybe I'm just pulling to the left? Man, my score is never going to improve at this rate."_

 _"Give it time. You've only been flying a few months."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't think the enemy is going to care. Hey, Tieria, you asleep over there or what?"_

 _"Some of us are capable of working without chattering." Tieria flipped the switch on his comm, and hoped the catch in his voice hadn't been as obvious as it sounded to him. You'd think he'd be used to talking around the lump in his throat by now._

~~~

"You know, there is something really sexy about being able to hear you but not see you."

"Lockon," Tieria hissed, horrified.

"Chill out, this is a private channel. Nobody else can hear us."

"We're supposed to be working," Tieria pointed out, his tone as frosty as he could make it.

As usual, the reprimand appeared to have no effect. "I know this will shock you, but I have the brainpower to do routine checks and talk about other things at the same time." His chuckle was soft, but it seared its way straight down Tieria's spine.

"Talking is one thing, but you're trying to start something," Tieria accused him, trying and failing to keep his voice from going breathy.

"Who, me?" Lockon's warm, velvet-rich voice poured through the headset in his helmet, making Tieria feel eerily like the other man was speaking directly into his mind. It was always like that, but only Lockon was able to make the phenomenon seem so... intimate. "Would I do something like that?"

" _Yes_." Tieria glared at the readouts on Virtue's screens, since he couldn't direct his ire at the source of his irritation. "You live to torment me, as far as I can tell."

"It's your own fault for being so damned hot when you're pissy." Lockon chuckled again, and Tieria had to bite down to stop a small noise from escaping him. "Your eyes flash when you get all riled up, and you don't keep your voice so flat, and it makes me think of other ways to make you react like that." He didn't need to drop to a whisper, but he did it anyway, the sound soft and sensual. "You get that same look in your eyes when I go down on you, you know. All hot and intense, like I'm the focus of your whole world."

Of course the moment he said it, the image flashed into Tieria's mind. Lockon on his knees, his hands gripping Tieria's hips to steady him, mouth wrapped around Tieria's cock and eyes rolled up to meet his gaze. Tieria had always wondered why he liked doing it so much.

"This is... completely inappropriate," he said, closing his eyes and shivering.

"Yeah, that's what makes it fun. Don't tell me you're not enjoying it, I can hear it in your voice." There was a particular hitch in Lockon's breathing that Tieria knew too well, and he couldn't stop a moan from escaping him in response.

~~~

 _The bulkheads were not completely soundproofed. It was enough to stop the sound of casual conversation or general movement, but not enough to muffle screaming._

 _That was another thing the two Lockons had in common, they both shouted at climax. Tieria fisted his hands in the sheets and told himself he was **not** aroused by listening to Lockon and Anew have sex in the next room. _

_And he wasn't, not really. It was the memories that left him feeling feverish and aching; the memories, and the ghost kept alive by the sound of a too-familiar voice._

~~~

" _Fuck_ , Tieria, you're so tight, so hot and tight, gonna make me embarrass myself." Lockon sounded strained, like he was clinging to restraint by the skin of his teeth.

Tieria had long since given up clinging to anything but Lockon. "Just _do_ it, stop teasing me!"

"But I want to enjoy... every inch of you," Lockon insisted, grinning down at him as he eased deeper into Tieria's body. "I want to see that wild look in your eyes when you can't get enough. I want to see you shatter beneath me."

It felt like he already had. "Please," he begged, sobbing. "Please."

"Please what?" Lockon was as deep as he could go, now... and the bastard _stopped_ , just lay there panting, his arms wrapped around Tieria to tilt his hips up, his mouth hovering inches from Tieria's as he stared down with his hypnotizing green eyes. "Tell me what you want, Tieria."

As if it wasn't obvious. But maybe that was the point - Lockon wanted to know what Tieria wanted beyond the obvious. "Please... talk to me," Tieria whispered, feeling his cheeks flame.

"Oh, yeah?" Lockon's eyes lit up, and he had the nerve to grin as he finally began to move. "You like hearing my voice, do you? Like it when I tell you how dirty... and tight... and fucking sexy you are?" He timed his thrusts to match the words, driving hard enough to make Tieria cry out with frenzied need. "You like knowing how much you affect me by the strain in my voice?"

"Yes," Tieria whimpered, and closed his eyes to better focus on the words pouring over him. What twist of fate had made his body resonate to the rich, deep, incredibly sexy sound of Lockon's voice? He was like a tuning fork, vibrating with sympathetic resonance to a single note, built to respond to that sound and that sound only.

"I'm gonna pound you so deep and hard you'll feel it for the rest of your life," Lockon told him, his hands tightening as his rhythm sped and turned ragged. "I'm gonna drive you so crazy you'll beg me for more, over and over, because you will never get enough of me just like I can never get enough of you. Gonna... hnng... Tieria!"

Tieria threw his head back with a gasp, the sound of Lockon's shout echoing through his mind as he came a breath behind the other man.

~~~

 _He didn't know why he had to torture himself this way. Lockon would surely kill him if he ever found out. It was the grossest violation of privacy, of trust. He hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't bring himself to stop._

 _Tieria might have been locked out of the greater part of Veda's network, but he still had control of the independent slice of it that ran the ship. He could access any system - including the speakers of the comm systems in their rooms, turning them into virtual eavesdropping machines with the occupants none the wiser._

 _"You'll sleep here tonight?" Lockon asked, the question and the sated rumble in his voice both familiar to Tieria after dozens of nights. If he wilfully ignored Anew's reply, he could pretend the words had been directed at him._

 _"Good. I sleep better when you're here." They had that in common too, the brothers - the first Lockon had often used that excuse to keep Tieria with him, and after a while Tieria had even gotten to like sleeping with the bigger man wrapped around him._

 _Then he'd gotten addicted to it, and now he couldn't sleep properly without it. The bastard._

 _"I love you, An-"_

 _Tieria broke the connection, but not quite fast enough. Even so, it was close to the words he'd longed to hear again for more than two years. So close, and yet far too many worlds away._

 _Curled up in a ball, drifting slowly in the dark space of his room, Tieria whispered the words he'd never had the courage to say when they were needed. "I love you too, Neil."_


End file.
